The present invention relates more particularly to a control module which acts as an interface for a user to control and display different functions on a display screen, the said functions being linked to different parameters of the motor vehicle or of audio video equipment fitted to the vehicle.
It is known to use a control apparatus based on tactile surfaces, i.e. using means for detection of the movements of the finger of a user to control functions. Various detection solutions have already been proposed, in particular force sensors, resistive or capacitive sensors, etc.
The present invention is intended to propose a control apparatus for a control module which is more ergonomic and which facilitates manipulation by a user, particularly by a vehicle driver.